Sonrisa Farsante
by Sweet Honey Golden
Summary: Ella era muy calculadora, pero nunca creyó que existiría alguien que cambiaría su futuro. Junto a el vería un futuro diferente y encontraría un pasado aun latente.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:¿Cómo ser humano?

Para ser humano lo primero que se necesita es tener sentimientos, conciencia de uno mismo y valorar a las personas. Estas reglas se viven día a día en la vida diaria con ligeras excepciones, una de estas era Sesshomaru un joven con un atractivo físico notable, unos ojos que debelaban su alma fría y una voz que expresaba más de lo que decía. Él no era de esta época, aunque ni el podía reconocer cuando fue su época, había vivido ya 750 años, de los que recordaba aunque la niñez que se le fue robada sumaria unos cientos más.

Él se había acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, que casi nunca cambiaba y a no esperar nada de nadie ya lo habían abandonado una vez y no esperaba que lo hirieran de nuevo, y todo por una miserable humana.

Kagome esa era el nombre que más llego a odiar, la miko de su hermano que termino dejándolo cuando este se decidió por una miko de olor a muerte, realmente eso no le importo pero algo que él sabía muy bien era que la miko, Kagome pronto moriría pues las cazadoras de almas andaban tras de ella.

La razón por la cual interfirió en eso fue Rin, que rogo ya a su edad madura que salvara la vida de su hermana mayor, él lo hizo solo por ella causando que el destino sea alterado y que la desgracia cayera ante él.

Y ahora 500 años después el miraba la ventana de su despacho, recordando lo que era antes ese lugar. Sentía que alguien lo miraba, dirigió la vista hacia en edificio de alado notando a una joven de cabello negro claro, con ligeros rayos cafés, con unas orejas de conejo muy blancas, una de las cuales sobresalía por un lado de su sombrero igual de blanco con unos cuadros rojos, su ropa era blanca en su mayoría a excepción de un chaleco negro que cubrió todo su torso, esta le sonrió sacándose el sombrero, el parpadeo confundido demasiadas horas de trabajo lo hacían alucinar, se refregó los ojos y ya no la vio. Pero una esencia a vainilla y limón entro a su despacho, una esencia que el conocía pero que ya casi había olvidado.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cómo lo olvidó?

Hola soy la autora, les quería agradecer por leer...espero que lo sigan haciéndolo.

Besos Helados!

Había una vez una bella joven de cabello negro, labios rojos y tez marfil que se enamoró de un ser que se le estaba prohibido, por ello pago la pena más alta: la muerte, condenada a sufrir con la misma intensidad de nuevo ese amor hasta que se rompiera el ciclo.

Cuando Kikyou murió pero Inuyasha no, todos pensaron que se había roto el maleficio pero no fue así, ella no era la reencarnación de Kitana y nunca lo seria. Y eso se supo cuando Kagome cayó en el pozo, Sora la menor de los profetas predijo que ella era su reencarnación nadie le creyó después de todo era una niña pero cuando Kikyou de barro y cenizas se forjo de nuevo cayeron en cuenta que era verdad.

Así todos miraban con atención el desenlace de esa historia, que ya se había extendido mucho para su gusto, a veces volvían atrás los recuerdos que le fueron robados a Kagome hace siglos esperando a entender lo que nunca tomaron en cuenta.

Y era así que ellos miraban a una joven Kagome de ya 23 años, con una tranquila familia, una agitada vida y una pequeña niña de 6 años que poco sabia de su familia, excepto que su madre la amaba.

Aunque Kagome se hallaba en similares condiciones pensando en porque su hija e incluso ella eran más poderosos que los humanos comunes.

Por eso cuando escucho el apellido Taisho, su mente dolió quería saber porque de eso, acepto el trabajo y fue a conocer a su jefe.

El aire era pesado en la sala de espera donde una mujer con el cabello teñido de rubio miraba con desinterés una lista mientras viraba bruscamente su cabeza al reloj esperando que diera las 5, Kagome llevaba 2 horas esperando aunque la hora de su atención había pasado hace ya mucho tiempo. Cuando la llamaron apretó su bufanda al cuello tapando la luna que era su insignia de nacimiento y entro rápidamente.

Unos ojos dorados la miraron escrupulosamente como si desearan decir algo, esperando que ella diga algo el silencio pobló la habitación hasta que ella extendió la mano.

-Kagome Higurashi, un gusto en conocerle.

Semicorregido, lo bueno es que ya mismo la señorita escritora escribe algo nuevo, alabanzas a eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Recuerdo 1: Medianoche.

La media noche es el momento en que se forja la oscuridad del alma, cuando nacen las sombras, el terror y el miedo. A medianoche pasan cosas increíbles como que una miko de bajo poder, por lo menos en ese momento latente, salvara la vida de una youkai de alta categoría.

Si la medianoche tenia sorpresas, como un beso desesperado de una miko a un youkai, la muerte de un ser amado y la resurrección de este.

Pero lo que más me agrada de la medianoche es la música que surge en el fondo del bosque, en espera de un grupo de enamorados que cometen un error al estarlo y pagan por eso. La presa fresca de mi vida y a la ve un trago amargo de hiel, verlos y escucharlos es malo para los diabéticos o muy bueno, quien sabe en realidad eso, pero algo que se es que a medianoche nació el sueño de una mujer de un futuro lejano, una mujer que ahora ya no existe.


	4. Chapter 4

Recuerdo 1: Medianoche.

La media noche es el momento en que se forja la oscuridad del alma, cuando nacen las sombras, el terror y el miedo. A medianoche pasan cosas increíbles como que una miko de bajo poder, por lo menos en ese momento latente, salvara la vida de una youkai de alta categoría.

Si la medianoche tenia sorpresas, como un beso desesperado de una miko a un youkai, la muerte de un ser amado y la resurrección de este.

Pero lo que más me agrada de la medianoche es la música que surge en el fondo del bosque, en espera de un grupo de enamorados que cometen un error al estarlo y pagan por eso. La presa fresca de mi vida y a la ve un trago amargo de hiel, verlos y escucharlos es malo para los diabéticos o muy bueno, quien sabe en realidad eso, pero algo que se es que a medianoche nació el sueño de una mujer de un futuro lejano, una mujer que ahora ya no existe.


	5. Chapter 5

Venganza, dulce venganza.

La mesa que lo distanciaba de ella no era lo suficiente grande como apartar las ganas terribles de acabar con su vida, pero eran otros tiempos y ya no podía hacerlo, era mucho papeleo y un costo que podía afrontar pero que no deseaba desperdiciar. La miro, los ojos cristalinos chocolates que reflejaban esperanza seguían ahí, mirándolo insistentemente, pensó despedirla y echarla del lugar a patadas, de hecho fue la primera opción pero sus años de espera no valdrían en vano, se vengaría de ella con todo lo que tenía y no dudaría en hacerla perder cada gota de esperanza en su mirada.

No tomo la mano de ella, solo sonrió y pidió que se sentara. Miro su cuerpo que parecía algo cambiado, lo tomo como el paso de los años después de todo no habían terminado de sellar su promesa, lo que causaba que viviera como cualquier humano, no quería respirar el aire aunque lo sintió más ligero, noto el causante, una bufanda blanca de corte semicircular que poblaba con soltura y a la vez fuertemente el cuello de ella, talvez por vergüenza de mostrar a quien pertenecía.

Eso lo hizo arder en rabia, deseaba gritarle y apoderarse del cuerpo que era suyo, por derecho.

-Señorita Kagome Higurashi-Dijo con un aire soberbio.

-Pero ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

-No olvide...

-Si lo siento, usted es el jefe superior debe saberlo-Sonrió-Lo siento por no captar lo obvio.

-Es que no te acuerdas de mi-La miro con sus ojos miel.

Ella lo miro con duda, y de pronto una luz vislumbro su mente.

\- ¿Acaso usted estudio en mi preparatoria?

-No.

-¿Acudí con usted a clase se arquería?

-No

-Lamento decirle que entonces nunca lo he visto.

-¿Realmente miko me has olvidado? Que descaro de un simple humano.

\- Ya me acorde !usted estuvo en el club de drama¡

El la miro con el gesto adusto, con una mueca en los labios, cuando iba a responderle sonó el teléfono de ella, tomándolo rápidamente en reacción contesto.

-Sí, cariño. Claro, estaré enseguida ahí.

-Disculpe señor...perdón aún no se su nombre.

-Sessho...

La puerta se abrió con fuerza dejando ver a una joven de cabello rubio.

-Lo siento creo que me he tardado mucho, me iré. Hasta mañana señor Sessho.

Kagome salió y volvió a ver su teléfono, su hija la necesitaba


	6. Chapter 6

Necesidad olvidada de pedir perdón.

La lluvia caía en la ciudad, mientras una azabache trataba de salir del tráfico de Tokio, miraba el reloj en cada instante, enojándose de manera repetitiva por no poder avanzar, cuando al fin un auto se movió, ella tomo el tramo más corto y se estaciono frente a una magnifica institución, luciendo una fachada fresca y recién pintada. Corrió con los tacones altos, casi cayéndose y entro con inquietud a la escuela, se adentró por un pasillo angosto hasta una oficina de color pastel, con el letrero en letras negrillas: DIRECTORA.

Suspiro y entro, viendo a su pequeña hija en la silla al frente de la directora que volvió su vista compasiva a la joven madre, ella se sentó y escucho el discurso que ya se había aprendido.

Cuando salieron, la niña no quiso tomas la mano de su madre, viéndola con desconfianza

-Ya se lo que vas a decir, pero no puedo esconder por completo mis energías.

-Sabes lo que opino de eso.

-Ya no soy una niña, aunque no lo aparente, ya me considerarían adulta en otras culturas

Rio, y meció el cabello cobrizo de su hija, la alzo en brazos y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias a esta cultura que no, aun te puedo dar muchos besos.

Ambas sonrieron mientras entraban al auto, de nuevo por décima vez Kagome debía buscar una escuela para Shiana pero ahora parecía que era una costumbre hacerlo.

-Sabes me agrada ver que te aceptas como eres. -Shiana rio.

-Mama me alegra ser como tú.

-Pero ¿a mí me fascinas tú?-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó la marcha.

-Mama hay algo que nunca pregunte ¿por qué sueles usar ese traje de miko?

-Pues por tu abuelo-Sonrió e inclino su cara hasta la ventana-Desde joven me hizo vestirme así, de hecho tengo una foto con unos jóvenes que lucían con traje de época Sengoku.

-¡Enserio! Nunca me la has mostrado, cuando lleguemos espero que me lo indiques.

-Ya estamos aquí, sube lávate las manos y después que comas te la mostrare.

Mientras su hija comía, Kagome saco una caja escondida tras un armario de tatami, saco una foto encuadrada que no recordaba cuando se tomó, y de pronto empezó a temblar.

Había algo de lo que nunca se dio cuenta, su jefe aparecía en esa foto, casi sin ningún cambio y esa era una de las pruebas que ella necesitaba para conocer su verdad y recordar lo que ya había perdido.

Besos Helados...lo siento si se aburren pero ya viene lo bueno espero que les guste. No olviden comentar...


	7. Chapter 7

Recuerdo 3: Primavera.

Las flores de muchos colores poblaban el lugar maravillando a Rin, pero a Sesshomaru su nariz empezaba a picarle, la intensidad del olor de primavera llenaba sus sentidos de formas desagradables. Por ello se sentó en la sombra más alejada pero lo suficientemente cerca de Rin para protegerla, mientras esta realizaba una cadena de flores que probaba en Jaken.

La brisa movió todo a su paso, siendo solo los seres imperturbables los que no tuvieron cambios.

Su nariz lo capto, el olor del forajido, se levantó.

-Cuídala Jaken- El ser verde lo miro y asintió mientras vio a su amo correr para acabar con Naraku, pero algo le empezó a inquietar. En el olor de Naraku se estaba escondiendo otro, uno más dulce y hechizante.

El conocía ese aroma, no le desagrada a pesar de ser de una humana, corrió con una mayor velocidad deteniéndose al contemplar a la joven con una copa en las manos y sus ojos sin su brillo particular.

Lo olía, ese líquido la volvería un ser maldito, sentía como el cuerpo de ella cada vez perdía fuerza y se acercó a ella, tomando la copa entre sus manos.

Ella lo miro con sus ojos sin vida levantándose para quitársela, pero el la derramo provocando que ella cayera al piso tratando de que sus dedos tuvieran un poco del líquido, él no le dejo, la tomo con sus brazo dejándola una marca muy notable y la arrastro sin nada de delicadeza mientras Naraku lo miraba con sonrisa burlona.

-No sabía que al hermano mayor le gustara las sobras del menor.

Sesshomaru lo miro con ira y mientras se alejaba dijo fuerte.

-No vuelvas a tocar a esta humana, ella no es el saco de huesos al que tu corazón humano amo.

Naraku lo miro con ira, por el momento no haría nada ya no la necesitaba pero aun así deseaba su sangre. La única que podría darle el poder de liberarse de ese asqueroso hechizo.

Sesshomaru la tiro a un rió sin la mínima delicadeza, hasta que la vio resurgir con ira descomunal.

-¿Por qué diablos me lanzas así?

El la miro y un leve aire de excitación corrió su cuerpo al ver la tela transparentosa de su vestido. Ella miro lo que el veía y se metió al agua de nuevo, caminando entre las ramas de un árbol cercano para que la cubriera, cerro su atuendo de sacerdotisa bien y camino hacia Sesshomaru.

-Gracias por salvarme-Se inclinó aunque no quería y camino hacia el campamento.

-Humana, tú sangre esta maldita-Ella lo miro con asombro, y luego se topó la pierna, noto un chorro constante, sus piernas flaquearon y todo se volvió borroso.

La tomo entre sus brazos y floto hasta donde estaba Rin, deseaba alejarse de ella porque su sangre empezaba a tener un olor un delicioso, su mano recorrió la pierna que tenia herida y tomo en su larga uña un poco de la sangre colocandola casi en su boca, pero algo lo detuvo, un leve estremecimiento que cubrió con un poco de sudor el cuerpo de Kagome. Toco el cuello con la uña, haciendo que su olor fuera mas prominente, haciéndolo bajarla enseguida por el olor que cubría todo el lugar. Al poco tiempo Rin llego viendo a ambos lados para encontrar a su señor, no vio nada pero sentía en el fondo de si misma que estaba muy cerca.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, voten por el si les agrada, un emocionante o terrible capitulo el próximo lunes o antes.

Besos Helados de la escritora.

DA


End file.
